


Game of Lives

by InLoveWithHosie01



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Blood and Violence, Consensual Underage Sex, Debt, Drug Use, F/F, Gambling, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithHosie01/pseuds/InLoveWithHosie01
Summary: Gangs. Violence. Debt.Dahyun finds herself in an awkward predicament when she gets hurt at a party and finds herself under protection from one of the most dangerous gangs: TWICE.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Game of Lives

It was around June when Dahyun's parents decided to take a spontaneous vacation to somewhere foreign and it took Dahyun by surprise as she knew her parents hated planes, but it didn't stop them when she mentioned it to them. 

_ * _ **_TWO WEEKS AGO*_ **

"I thought you guys hated planes?" Dahyun pouted as she petted Ari and watched her parents wheel their suitcases towards the front door. 

"We'll be back in a few weeks, Dahyun-ah." Her mother placed a kiss on her forehead. "You can survive, can't you?" 

"Do you guys really have to go?" Dahyun asked for the umpteenth time, hugging into her mom more. "I don't want to be alone. You heard the news, right? Gang violence is everywhere." 

"You can have your friends over, okay?" Her father chuckled, bending his legs slightly so he can be at eye level with his only daughter. "No parties and no boys, okay?" 

"There's enough food here to last you at least five months, Dahyun and don't forget to walk Ari."

"If you love me, you won't leave me." Dahyun pouted, sitting on the edge of her sofa.

Dahyun was then pulled into a hug with both of her parents, each one smothering her with kisses. 

"Okay, I get it, you love me!" Dahyun erupted with giggles as she tried to squirm away.

"We really do love you Dahyun, remember that." 

**_*PRESENT DAY*_ **

"Have you decided what you're going to wear to Jackson's party yet?" Chaeyoung asked as she was laid out on Dahyun's bed, playing a game on her phone.

“No, not yet.” Dahyun chuckled as she took out several items of clothing and laid them flat on the bed.

“So, are you going to do it tonight with Jackson tonight?” Tzuyu asked as she entered the bedroom, carrying her dog Gucci and sitting down on the bed. 

Clearing her throat nervously, Dahyun turned to face her friends. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Are you going to have sex with Jackson?” Chaeyoung bluntly asked, looking up from her phone, and turned to face Dahyun.

Dahyun let out a nervous chuckle, looking down at her options. “What makes you think that we’re going to have sex?”

“You guys have been dating for three years.” Chaeyoung chuckled. “You’re seventeen, it’s time to bloom your flower.” 

“Just because you aren’t a virgin doesn’t mean I have to lose my v-card.” Dahyun rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips as she at glanced at Tzuyu.

Chaeyoung stuck out her tongue, her eyes twinkling. “You’re just jealous that I already did it.” 

“Didn’t you think you were pregnant shortly after?” Tzuyu snorted, standing up as she began to strip to change her outfit for the party. 

Chaeyoung smiled shyly. “That wasn’t my finest moment.” 

Holding up a white dress and held it to her chest, Dahyun asked. “What do you think of this?”

“You’ll too look innocent.” Chaeyoung sighed as she got up to get changed into a black tank top, black leather jeans and a black boots. 

"Do you think you'll see that girl you've been talking too, Chew?" Dahyun asked as she looked through her wardrobe again.

Dahyun hesitated, looking at the dress. “Is it too innocent?” 

“Dahyun-ah, I have something you can wear.” Tzuyu smirked. 

**_*TWO HOURS LATER*_ **

When they arrived at the party, they were immediately greeted by the sound of the booming music and people singing, talking, and dancing and were blinded by the neon and bouncing strobe lights. As they opened the front door, Jackson immediately approached them, his eyes wide as they landed on Dahyun. 

"Dahyun-ah, you look beautiful." Jackson smiled, gently cupping her face and connecting their lips, letting Dahyun taste the alcohol on his tongue.

Dahyun blushed as she hugged him, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. "Thank you, Jackson." Dahyun was wearing black shorts that had a chain on the front, a black long sleeved top and knee high boots. Her hair was down and wavy, her makeup neutral.

Tzuyu quickly, and suddenly, grabbed Dahyun and Chaeyoung's hand, pulling them towards the drink table. 

"Hey!" Chaeyoung yelped, taking by surprise. "What's gotten into you?" 

"She's here!" Tzuyu told them frantically as she gulped down the closest drink, wincing at the taste. 

Dahyun looked confused, scanning the room. "Who?" 

"Sana!" Tzuyu answered, nodding to a girl who was wearing a pinstripe suit, her dark brown hair down and straight and was huddled with two other girls, each one looking that they stepped out of a photo-shoot.

Chaeyoung faced the group of girls and made a strangled noise. "Damn…."

"See something you like?" Dahyun teased lightly as she observed her best friend study one of the girls beside Sana.

"Girl.With the black dress and high ponytail." Chaeyoung inhaled sharply. "Damn…." 

The three girls seemed to sense they were being watched and looked up, Sana’s eyes immediately landing on Tzuyu, a smile appearing on her lips but disappearing when her eyes fell to Dahyun.

Dahyun was unaware of this as she looked around the room, trying to find Jackson but failed as the room was too dark for her to see. "I'm gonna go find Jackson, stay safe." 

Dahyun walked away, the harsh neon lights bouncing off her soft skin as she tried to find Jackson, smiling widely as she spotted him talking to Jungkook, who was flanked by Jimin and J-Hope. Jackson was being flanked by BamBam and Mark, everyone looking tense as their conversation continued.

As she tried to approach them, Jackson made a series of big hand gestures before pointing at a room behind the bar which was behind Dahyun, and gesturing for them to follow him. They nodded, walking towards her. 

“Hey! Do you want to dance?” Dahyun asked, a smile on her lips as Jackson hugged her close, pressing a kiss onto the top of her head.

Jackson smiled gently. “Not yet, Dahyun. Maybe later? I’m going to be busy for a moment, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

“Okay.” The smile disappeared from her face but quickly appeared when BamBam grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear. 

Jackson’s face dropped, and turned stone cold as he nodded, giving Dahyun one last kiss before quickly walking off, unbuttoning his suit blazer. 

“You look like you need a drink.” A soft voice said loudly as she shoved a cup of an unidentified liquid into her hands. 

Dahyun looked at the girl and frowned. “I don’t accept drinks from strangers.” 

“That’s smart.” The girl smiled, revealing her bunny-like teeth. “My name is Im Nayeon,” and out-stretched her hand for Dahyun to shake. 

Dahyun accepted her hand and smiled nervously. “Kim Dahyun.” 

“Kim Dahyun.” Nayeon repeated slowly as if she was tasting the name. “It suits you.”

“Thank you.” Dahyun blushed as Nayeon gently took one hand in hers. 

“Dance with me?” Nayeon asked, gently pulling her onto the dance floor. 

There was something about Nayeon that made Dahyun feel safe but she wasn’t sure what it was, but Dahyun followed Nayeon without hesitation. Quick enough, they were in the middle of the dance floor, jumping about to some Taylor Swift song, not caring much about looking much more mature and just generally having fun. Then the song changes to something much slower, more sensual. The harsh coloured neon lights turned softer and made Nayeon look more beautiful than she already was. Dahyun gulped her drink and giggled when Nayeon put her hands on her hips, pulling her closer. 

“This song brings back memories.” Nayeon smiled as she began to sway her hips to the beat of PILLOWTALK, her hands gently making Dahyun copy her movements. Dahyun wrapped her arms around Nayeon’s neck, ultimately bringing her closer to her as she began to some body rolls. Dahyun did a small hip movement as she twirled, only to be greeted by Nayeon’s face which was extremely close to hers. Dahyun immediately reddened as she noticed their close proximity. 

“What do your parents work as?” Nayeon asked suddenly, absorbed in the conversation. 

Dahyun shook her head. “I’m not sure, I know they do something for security, I think.” 

Nayeon nodded, seemingly uninterested before her eyes settled on something behind Dahyun, and gave a shake of her head. 

“Is everything okay?” Dahyun asked as she began to turn around and was greeted by another girl, her hair was shoulder length and dark brown,it was the girl she saw staring at Tzuyu and she was smiling. 

“You didn’t tell me you were having company tonight, Nayeon.” The girl stuck out her hand. “Sana Minatozaki.” 

“Dahyun Kim.”

Sana’s eyes flashed and she looked over at Nayeon. “Beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” 

Dahyun blushed and let go of Sana’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Sana-ssi.”   
  


“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Dahyun-ah.” Sana then looked at Nayeon. “We have to go and talk to the guys now, you have to attend.”

Nayeon sighed but nodded, “It was lovely to see you Dahyun-ah, I’ll see you soon.”

Ten minutes later, Dahyun was drunk. So drunk that she had to hold the closes person next to her to prevent herself from falling, her words slurred together and her eyes blurred. It was weird, considering she only had four drinks. 

"How much have you drank?" An unfamiliar voice asked as they began to guide her to one of the unoccupied back rooms. 

Dahyun raised five fingers and slurred. "I'm not a light weight." 

"The evidence proves otherwise." The voice laughed, opening the door and pulled Dahyun through, placing her on the bed before closing the door. 

Dahyun sat up, her head spinning. "Water. I need water." 

"What you need is to tell me where your parents are, Dahyun." The person took off their suit jacket.

Dahyun slumped off the bed, her words slurring more. "Idontknowwheretheyare." 

"I think you do." The person kneeled down so he would be facing her. "You know, it takes only the smallest dosage of ketamine to knock someone out. That's why you're more drunk that you usually would be." 

"Ketamine?" Dahyun frowned, barely being able to lift her head. 

"It's known as the rape drug and you have five minutes to tell me where your parents ran off too before it kicks in, otherwise I will be forced to take something of yours and it's going to hurt." 

Dahyun tried to keep her eyes open. "TheywentonholidayIdontknowwhere." 

The man gentle cupped her chin and made her look up, his face blurry. "Such a pretty girl left for dead. Your parents will surely reveal themselves when you're in the hospital." He pulled something out of his suit trouser pocket and hugged into her tightly, keeping her still. "Now, this is going to feel like a dull pain but when you wake up, it'll be worse." 

"Please" 

"I'll talk to you soon, Dahyun-ah."

And like that, Dahyun felt something warm spilling from her stomach, unaware of what is was as she tried and failed to stumble after him, only making it to the door before falling into who she assumed to be Chaeyoung.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! CALL ONE NOW." Chaeyoung yelled as she fell to the floor, cradling Dahyun. "Hold on, Dahyun-ah, help is coming." 


End file.
